So I Need You
by Captain Topaz Tribal
Summary: Just a little song fic with Hilde and Duo. ^-^ They're my fav couple! If ya' like 3 Doors Down and DxH then this is for you. ^.~


So I Need You  
By: Little Washu ^_^  
  
A/N: Here's a Duo x Hilde fic I decided to write on a whim. I don't own the characters and I don't own the song "So I Need You". It belongs to 3 Doors Down. So on with the fic.   
  
FYI: Duo's POV.   
  
**********  
  
I absently pick at the food on my plate as Hilde talks on about her date. How he was such a gentleman, or how nice he was. Blegh! I think I'm gonna be sick. That guy is such a player! Too bad he managed to pull the proverbial wool over her eyes. She met him at that new night club, "The Jazz", two weeks ago. They've been going out ever since. Needless to say, I hate the guy. He took the only person that really matters in my life. I'll get her back though, but I have to wait. I can't just go up to Hilde and say "Hey, you know that boyfriend of yours is a real ass!" I don't think that'll go over well. Not to mention I can't just tell her he's a player. She wouldn't believe me and he would deny it. Then, I'd be on Hilde's "angry" list. I'll have to wait for my chance.  
  
"Duo?" Hilde asks, "Are you alright? You barely touched your food."  
  
She snaps me out of my thoughts, "Oh," I begin, "I guess I'm just not hungry. I'm going to bed. 'Night babe!" I stand up and walk to my room. I don't think I can listen to how 'great' that guy is anyway.  
  
Hilde watches as Duo leaves, confusion etched in her face. "Duo?" she whispers even though he can't hear her. She sighs, "What's the matter with him?"  
  
~ If you could step into my head, tell me would you still know me  
If you woke up in my bed, tell me then would you still hold me  
Or would you simply let it lie, leaving me to wonder why  
I can't get you out of this head I call mine  
And will I say ~  
  
It was midnight! Damn it! Where was she? She was never this late before.   
  
I paced the floor. This wasn't like her. She never stayed out this late with HIM before. What was she doing? I shake my head. Maybe I don't want to know.   
  
"Damn!" I curse to myself, "Where the hell is she?!?"  
  
As if on cue, the door knob turned and Hilde entered. She hung her coat on the peg and began to move from the door. In my excitement of her return, I shout out to her.  
  
"Hey Hilde!" I said in a friendly tone, happy that she returned, "How'd it go?" I ask. I really didn't want to hear, but I had to keep up good appearances.  
  
My fake smile turned into a frown as I saw her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She seemed startled at my sudden appearance and tried to hide the fact that she was crying. And from the looks of it, she was crying for a long time.  
  
"Hilde, what happened?" I asked. Oh, that guy was as good as dead! The God of Death was definitely paying a visit to his doorstep.  
  
Hilde brought her hands up to her face and began to cry again. I wasted no time in walking up to her and wrapping my arms around her slender body. She grabbed onto my shirt and cried into my chest, mumbling nonsense. I held her tighter and tried to calm her down enough so I could understand what she was talking about. How could someone cause her so much pain. She didn't deserve that!  
  
~ Oh no I can't let you go, my little girl  
Because you're holding up my world, so I need you  
Your imitation of my walk and the perfect way you talk  
It's just a couple of the million things that I love about you ~  
  
Hilde's tears soaked the front of my shirt. "What happened?" I asked again. I had to find out what happened. Maybe if I did, I could help her. I can't stand to see her like this.  
  
Hilde managed to choke out the words "He... he... broke up with me."  
  
I felt my heart jump. She's not with him anymore. That means I have a chance. But... something was off. "Why?" I found myself asking.  
  
Hilde stiffened slightly, then resumed her crying. "He... wanted...... and ....." she continued to cry.  
  
My mind was flowing with possibilities. "What did he want?" I asked, my voice devoid of any emotion except anger. What did he do to her?  
  
~ So I need you  
So I need you   
So I need you   
So I need you ~  
  
"He..." Hilde began, struggling with the words, "He wanted me to .... sleep with him."  
  
I knew something like this would happen, so why am I surprised? "Did you?" I asked her.  
  
She shook her head, "No, that's why he broke up with me." A new wave of tears streamed down her face. I felt like punching a wall, or that bastard's face.   
  
I rubbed her back reassuringly. Her tears finally slowing down as I gently lift her chin to look into her face. "Are you gonna be alright babe?" I ask softly. She nods her head and lets go of my shirt. "Good." I state, "Come on. Let's get you to bed."  
  
Slowly we walked to her room, my arm around her shoulders. When we reached her room, I gently sat her on her bed and turned to leave. Stopping at the door, I turn around. "See ya' in the morning Hilde."   
  
She nods her head. I begin to walk when her voice stops me. "Duo?"  
  
I turn back to her, "Yeah, babe?"  
  
"Thanks." she says as she smiles at me, "For everything."  
  
I smile back at her, "No problem, babe. 'Night."  
  
" 'Night Duo." she replies.  
  
~ And if I jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge, tell me would you still follow me  
And if I made you mad today, tell me would you love me tomorrow? please  
Or would you say that you don't care, and then leave me standing here  
Like the fool who is drowning in despair and screamin' ~  
  
The next day, Hilde stayed in her room and refused to come out. I was tempted to knock the door down, but decided against that idea. It would probably only make things worse.  
  
That night, my patience was wearing very thin. She continued to sulk in her room and refused to leave, despite my attempts to get her out. I decided to try one more time.  
  
"Hilde, please come out. You haven't eaten all day! You have to come out sometime, and I'd prefer sooner than later."  
  
Much to my surprise, and relief, Hilde opened the door. She looked up at me through tearful eyes. "I don't want to come out, Duo."  
  
"You have to come out. You need to eat. Please." I put on my most charming face and hoped she would agree.  
  
Hilde sighed. "Alright, just give me a second." She turned back into her room closing the door behind her.  
  
"Success!!!" my mind yelled. It was about time she agreed to come out.  
  
~ Oh no I can't let you go, my little girl  
Because you're holding up my world, so I need you  
Your imitation of my walk and the perfect way you talk  
It's just a couple of the million things that I love about you ~  
  
After we ate the Chinese takeout I ordered, Hilde tried to hide in her room again. I stopped that disaster from happening again. Of course, she's not the kind of girl who gives up that easily.  
  
"Duo! Put me down this instant!" She shouted from behind me, as I carried her over my shoulder and back to the living room.  
  
"I mean it!" she yelled again. After reaching the couch I gently set her down. Her eyes met mine in a staring contest, neither of us backing down. I had to find out why she was dragging this on. It was only a two week relationship.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" I ask. She glared. "So you broke up with the guy. It wasn't serious. Why aren't you going on with your life?"  
  
She averted her gaze and grabbed the hem of her shirt.  
  
"He's not worth it! You're way better than he could ever hope to be! Don't you realize that?"  
  
She seemed shocked at my outburst, but refused to answer me. Her gaze fixated on something, ANYTHING, other than me.  
  
"You wouldn't understand." she managed to mutter.  
  
I sigh. "What YOU don't understand is that a player like him doesn't deserve to be cried over by someone like you." She looked up at me, confused. I continued, "Your tears shouldn't be wasted on him. He's not worthy to be cried over." I turned and walked to my room. "Or someone like me." I muttered as I walked.  
  
~ So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you ~  
  
I reached my bedroom and was about to open the door when I heard Hilde call my name. I stopped, but refused to turn around. She stopped behind me.  
  
"What did you mean by that?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing." I mutter and open the door.  
  
~ I'm on my own  
I'm on my own  
I'm on my own ~  
  
Her hand grabs my hand, as it turned the door knob. "Tell me." she asked, softly.  
  
I face her. Her eyes beg me to tell her the truth. I feel my heart race at her close proximity. I swallow only to find my mouth to be dry.  
  
"I... I.." Great. Now I'm stuttering. Way to go Mr. God of Death.  
  
She looks up at me, and I sigh. "I love you." I say softly.  
  
She blinks a few times and processes the weight of my declaration. I barely breathe, waiting for her reaction and hoping it isn't negative.  
  
She looks up at me, and smiles.  
  
~ Oh no I can't let you go, my little girl  
Because you're holding up my world, so I need you  
Your imitation of my walk and the perfect way you talk  
It's just a couple of the million things that I love about you ~  
  
For once, I'm speechless. Now there's a first! But maybe it was a good thing.   
  
Hilde smiled, "You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words come out of your mouth." She laughed a bit and looked up to me.  
  
I smiled back at her. "Well, I take it that's a good thing."  
  
Slowly, the gap between us closes and our lips meet. And let me tell you, it was the best kiss of my life.  
  
~ So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you ~  
  
**********  
  
The End   
  
A/N: Well, I hope that was good for a song fic. It was my first song fic ever! Tell me what you thought in a nice long review. Please? ^-^  
  
Also, forgive any OOC.  



End file.
